polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakhaball
Sakhaball |nativename = Саха Сирэ/Саха Өрөспүүбүлүкэтэ (Yakut) Республика Саха (Якутия) (Russian) Бүгд Найрамдах Саха Улс / Якут улс (Mongolian) |founded = 1922 |image = Facebook_Yakutiaball.png |caption = The coldest place in the world! |government = Republic |personality = Clam and cold, big, stronk, native turkic and asian. |language = Sakha Russian |type = Turco-Mongolic |capital = Yakutskball |affiliation = Russiaball |religion = Orthodoxyball Tengriball (Aiy) Animismball |friends = Siberiaball Mongoliaball Russiaball Tuvaball Khakassiaball Altaiball Buryatiaball Tatarstanball Bashkortostanball Chukotkaball Krasnoyarskball Turkeyball Kazakhbrick South Koreaball Kyrgyzstanball Evenkball Uyghurball Japanball Canadaball |enemies = Russiaball (rarely) UKball Soviet Unionball |likes = SUN, cold too, his Turkic relatives, reindeer, horses, diamonds, fishing, hunting |hates = seals,communism |intospace = Yes |bork = fish fish күн күн }}Sakhaball, also known as the Republic of Sakha or Yakutiaball, is an autonomous republic within Russiaball. Most of his population consists of ethnic Yakuts and Russians. Sakhaball is extremely large in land area. He holds the record of the largest country subdivision in the world, and he is comparable to Indiaball by size. He is also known for his extreme climate. Also his laugh sounds like "bhe bhe bhe" (бхэ бхэ бхэ). Another version of his laugh is күкүкүкү (shorted from word күлү laugh) this version resembles Korean laughing. History Sakhaball was born as a 1ball (like all Turks in Siberia, he is a full pure Asian). His ancestor lived in Baikal in XIV century together with ancestors of Buryatiaball, and since they lived together Yakut language were strongly influenced by Mongolian. Then they decided to migrate north, where they met ancestors of Evenball and Evenkball, mixing together resulted in modern Yakuts (there are also some theories which state that he also could be a relative of Japanball!) Relationships Friends * 1ball - мин удьорум (my ancestor) * Xiongnuball - I am one of his direct descendants * Canadaball - Has some connection with me. Has some Inuits who share a semblance with me. Also friends with some of his kids like Yukon, Northwest Territories, and Nunavut. * Denmarkball - We can be friends since he visits me a lot and is interested in my culture * Mongoliaball - Son of Mongol empire and my best uncle ever. We resemble each other in everything! Also we both drink kumis! * Okinawaball - some sort of my cousin once removed (nephew) I guess, he also looks like a Japanese version of dolgans * Uyghurball - I know that feel, my brother don't worry you will be independent soon I hope. * 3ball - he and his descendants are my relatives too! plus many Yakuts (about 25% do resembles native americans) the Y-haplogroup C and MTdna haplogroup D unites me with him, his traditional religion does resemble my religion too! * Mongol Empireball - great uncle, he was a brother to my ancestor Kurykans. * Tuvaball - close brother. * Turkeyball - distant brother. * Buryatiaball - Mongolic bro. * Kalmykiaball - Also Mongolic bro. * Krasnoyarskball - Gigantic Russian bro. Both can into big! But I of bigger! BBBBBBBB!!!! Sorry. I just like being real big. You still big as well though. I love you! * Antarcticaball - my freezing opposite! Part of the frigid pack * South Koreaball - We do resemble each other in appearance. Also, you can have all the mammoth DNA you want! And by the way, thanks for k-pop, your k-pop girls visited my clay once. *USAball - Use to be enemies with my dad but some guy came along named Trump and became president of USA and now he and my dad can into friends so yeah. I also like Alaska. Neutral * Taiwanball - You are better than communistic china,but don't you dare to anschlussing my Tuvan Brother! If you do then Russia will definitely kill you. * Russiaball - Adoptive dad, not so bad. Nowadays I'm usually friendly with him. Also, you promised a bridge over the Lena river in Yakutskball 20 years ago! * Evenkball - BBBBB!GET LOST! I'M STRONKER THAN YUO! Brother that is jealous because I'm bigger than him, but we talk sometimes. *Dolgans - they think that they separate from me but no YOU ARE THE SAME AS US! JUST WITH TUNGUSTIC INFLUENCE! Enemies * Russiaball - COLONIZER!!! * Islamball - YOU KILLED MOST OF TENGRISM THANK GOD I ESCAPED FROM YOU TO NORTH! * Botswanaball - Hey! Don't even try to compete with my diamonds! *Soviet Unionball - ' EVIL! EVIL! EVIL! EVIL! EVIL! EVIL!!!! EVIL COMMIE FREAK!!!!! I HATE YOU FOR TAKING ME OVER AND FOR BEING A COMMIE!!!!! I HOPE YOU GET NUKED MILLIONS OF TIMES OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVERRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Family * Russiaball - adoptive dad * 1ball - ancestor * Siberiaball - brother * Xiongnuball - father * Mongoliaball - uncle * Mongol Empireball - great uncle * Tuvaball - brother * Khakassiaball - brother * Altaiball - brother * Buryatiaball - brother * Tatarstanball - cousin * Bashkortostanball - cousin * Chukotkaball - brother * Krasnoyarskball - step-brother * Turkeyball - distant cousin * Kazakhbrick - cousin * Kyrgyzstanball - cousin * Evenkball - brother * Uyghurball - distant cousin * Kalmykiaball - distant brother * South Koreaball - cousin * Japanball - cousin Gallery YakutianWeather.png Yakutsk.png Serbia_and_Yakutia.png Sakha12.png Old Avatar.png Saq.jpg Sakhaball14.png Links *Facebook page Category:Mongoloid Category:Arctic Category:Asia Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:East Asia Category:North Asia Category:Sakha Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Russiaball Category:Turkic Category:Cold Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Pagan Category:Yakut Speaking Countryball Category:Tengriist Category:Vodka Category:Red Blue Green White